The use and technology associated with 3D printing is ever increasing, such that more complex objects may be generated in less time than previously possible. However, current 3D printing and generation techniques do not provide for effective ways to schedule the completion of 3D print jobs. This can be particularly frustrating and create large delay, for example, in generating multiple complex and/or large 3D objects. As many 3D print jobs take more time to complete than would allow a user to wait/watch the 3D printer complete a certain object, many times, 3D print jobs must be completed overnight. This can generate delay, for example, such as in the case where multiple objects, each taking an unknown amount of time to complete, need to be printed by a fast approaching deadline. Some 3D printers may estimate a time to complete a print job, but this is done after the 3D printing process has started.
Accordingly, improvements can be made in ways to schedule and estimate the time to complete a 3D printing job.